1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to game luring devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved game luring device wherein the same is arranged for the distribution of a game luring fluid by airborne currents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a hunting scenario, it is frequently desirable to direct a lure in the form of an airborne scent for attracting game animals particularly during periods of the year when hunting seasons prevail that coincide with game animal mating periods. During this period of time, directing of a scent and propagating such into a hunting environment is frequently successful in attracting a game animal. Examples of prior art devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,899 to DEHART wherein a pad saturated with a game luring scent is mounted within a container that is selectively securable to a portion of clothing or even a surrounding support such as a tree limb and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,192 to BILYEU sets forth a game luring device wherein a catalytic heater and pad is impregnated with a game luring scent that is vaporized and directed into surrounding atmosphere during heating of the catalytic heater.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,502 to FOSTER provides a boot structure with a pocket portion mounting a game luring scent therewithin to direct such scent about a pathway to be traversed by an associated hunter.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved game luring device as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.